1. Field
This embodiment relates to a light emitting device package capable of controlling a color temperature.
2. Background
In general, an electric bulb or a fluorescent lamp is commonly used as an indoor or outdoor lighting lamp. However, the electric bulb or the fluorescent lamp has a short life span, so that it should be frequently changed. Moreover, a conventional fluorescent lamp is degraded due to elapse of time for its use. As a result, it is often that its illuminance is gradually decreased.
In order to overcome such problems, a lighting apparatus is now being developed by using a light emitting device (hereinafter, referred to as LED). The LED is easy to control and has a rapid response speed, high electro-optic conversion efficiency, a long life span, low power consumption and high luminance. The LED is also used to create emotional lighting.
Recently, there is a requirement for emotional lighting. Therefore, technologies for effectively controlling a color temperature of the light emitting device are being developed.
However, according to a general method for controlling a color temperature, at least two light emitting device package are required.